


Trying To Get Out of Detention

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: School of Rock (TV)
Genre: Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: Freddy always ends up in some kind of small trouble in school. However this time around he will have to try his best not to get detention. How is he going to do it and will it work? Only one way to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own, work for, know anyone who, owns and or works for Nick and Nick's School of Rock. This story takes place before the first episode of season one.

Freddy was just ridding his skateboard in the school hallways before school starts like he does every day. He always tries not to get caught but half the time he does. This time he got caught once again by Principal Mullins. Freddy had no choice to stop as he was already spotted.

"The board Mr."

Freddy sighed and soon handed his board to Principal Mullins.

"You will get this back at the end the day. If you do another violation at all not only will you have detention for a month but your board will be mine until summer. Is that clear?"

"Yes Principal Mullins."

"Good now get to class."

As the day went on Freddy tried to stay out of trouble and luckily he did. He got his board back after what felt forever. As the days went on Freddy did he best to stay out of trouble. He was doing fine until one day he just left the washroom and headed towards his class. He ran into Clark the school's hall moderator.

"Stop show me your hall pass."

"No problem its right here."

Freddy went into his pocket to find out it was not there. He quickly checked the other pockets but soon fear was on his face.

"Looks like I have to write you up Freddy."

"Wait I might of left it in the washroom."

The two soon went to the washroom. Clark just watched Freddy go all over the washroom to find the hall pass. The last place he checked was the trash, but it was empty. Dissepiment went on his face as he knew what's going to happen. Clark took out his pen when Freddy turned around.

"Come on man if I get another violation I will be in detention for a month."

"Not my problem."

"Please don't do this. I will do anything just don't write me up."

"Anything you say?"

"Yes anything."

Freddy then had an idea. He quickly shoved Clark into one of the stalls causing Clark to not only to drop his pen and Pad but to be afraid he might get a flushy. The next thing he knew Freddy quickly closed and locked the stall door. Freddy then pushed Clark onto the toilet seat. Clark for one had no clue what will happen. Freddy's fast hands undid Clark's belt and undid Clark's pants. At this moment Clark thought Freddy will steel his pants but it got worse when his boxers came with his pants. Clark was too much in shock to say anything. Once Freddy seen Clark's dick his eyes widen as Clark was slightly bigger then him as well as Zach. What happened next shocked Clark.

Freddy began sucking away on Clark causing him to moan and his dick to be its full self. Freddy was amazed that for a shorter boy that he had a bigger dick then himself. This turned Freddy even more as he sucked away like a pro that he secretly is. Freddy stopped sucking Clark just to suck Clark's sack. Clark never thought he would get sucked and never thought it would be from not just a boy but one of the cooler boys. Freddy soon went back on sucking away like no tomorrow. Clark Just moaned.

"I'm going to cum."

Freddy just kept on sucking away until Clark shot his load. Freddy gladly swallowed all of it.

How was that for anything?"

"Amazing I never thought I would get a bj just so you won't get dentation for a month I was just thinking about hanging out with you and Zach."

"mmm maybe you can join our sex club. You do have a nice dick after all and I won't mind sucking that thing again. I would even get fucked by it."

Freddy then smiled and left Clark with his pants down.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yah man fuck my tight Asian ass."

Freddy had no problem lessening what Zach wanted as he pounded away. The two have been fuck buddies since they were ten. It was small stuff at first like grinding each other's dicks into one another before they knew how to jack off. Hell even before grinding their dicks into each other that they had seen each other naked plenty of times. Like taking baths together. Zach was the closest thing to a brother for Freddie. As for Zach his older brother is mostly the reason they became sex buddies. He taught the two how to jack off, to suck a dick and even take it up the ass before they were twelve. Lately they been looking for another member as Zach's older brother is already getting some action from his girlfriend. They thought about Lawrence but decided agent it. He would just blab about it. While Freddy was fucking away he thought of something. He will bring it up once he comes into Zach's ass.

"Oh yah that's the way I like it. Make me cum."

Freddy began fucking faster and harder into Zach and soon Zach was shooting his load onto himself. Freddy just smiled as he rubbed the cum onto Zach's chest and even his own before licking the leftovers on his hand. Soon enough Freddy started to be on edge and after a few more thrusts he came into the tight Asian's ass. Freddy left his dick in Zach's ass until it plops out on its own.

"I believe I found someone that will be great in our little club."

"Really who?"

"Clark."

"Wait Clark the school's hall mounter? Why him."

"Well he has a nice size dick for us to enjoy."

"Wait did you spy on him while he was taking a piss?"

"No man I lost my hall pass and he was going to give me detention. I had to do something. So I sucked him off."

"Wow that took guts to do that in a public place."

"I know and his cum was amazing. I just had to have it again so I told him that maybe he could join."

"Did you tell him that I was in it?"

"No just that there was one."

"Oh so how are we going to do this?"

"Just tell him to go to a place and take it from there."

"Um ok but there should be more to that."

The two spent an hour discussing what will happen for Clark to join in there little club. Once they were talking Zach was fucking Freddy. Freddy was moaning in no time. When he was being fucked Zach leaned over and grabbed Freddy's dick and just started jacking him off while he fucked away. Both boys counted to moan. Freddy was the first one to shoot his load and soon after Zack. The boys soon rested and went into the shower where they sexually touched each other without having sex.

It has been two weeks since Freddy sucked on Clark's dick and it was time to put the plan into action. Freddy soon seen the boy and smiled before handing him a piece of paper. Clark just looked at Freddy with a questionable look in his face. Clark did not bother opening the note right away he wanted when he was eating lunch alone like always. He soon found out that Freddy wanted to meet him after school at some kind of address.

When Clark got there was a note on the door

Come in the door is unlocked. Once inside please lock the door.

Once he was in and closed the door he saw another note.

Thank you for coming and locking the door. Please take off your cloths and put them into the box. Please leave your boxers on and your tie.

When Clark closed the door there was another note. Once he locked the door he took the second and read it.

Please take off all your cloths and put them into the box. However please keep your tie and underwear/boxers on.

Clark sighed and did what he was told. He had no clue whats going to be happning to him. Once All the cloths where off that he was told to take off there was another note in the box.

Please come into the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen there was another note on the table.

Please come down the basement.

As he was walking down in the basement there was a couch with KY and dildos. He also saw a camera with a red light on. On the camera there was another note.

Please leave the tie on and jack off in front of this camera on the couch. There are sex toys that you can use if you wish.

Clark just wanted to be part of the cool kids so he sat down and took off his boxers and began to jack off. As he was jacking off he picked up one of the dildos to compare to his own dick. The dildo was bigger than his own dick. He soon put it down as he kept jacking off. Clark soon was going faster and faster. Until he shot his load onto his chest. Soon he saw a naked Freddy coming into view. Freddy soon sat down next to him and began to lick up Clark's cum. Clark just moaned as he was getting licked. He then saw a naked Zack and he too sat down licking up his cum. Clark just moaned as two boys licked his chest. Once all the cum was gone the two taller boys just smiled at each other.

"So do you want in our little club? You will be the third member."

Clark just smiled "Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story please let me know what you think and feel free to read my other stories

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter please let me know what you think and feel free to read my other stories


End file.
